Everthing We Had
by dbw2f
Summary: It's summer at Hogwarts and when the students are away, the staff will play.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Everything We Had they belong to J.K. and The Academy Is… respectively.**

**A/N: I'm thinking of a second installment where he works on getting Hermione back…give me your input.**

The halls of Hogwarts were silent, not a student in sight, actually no one was in sight. The usually lively school had been emptied only a few hours ago as students went home for their summer holidays. The staff was gathered in Headmaster Dumbledore's office to wrap things up.

"I am pleased to announce that every last student has cleared the Hogwarts grounds", announced Dumbledore.

The staff smiled at each other, waiting for Dumbledore to announce the celebration for the evening.

"Tonight we will begin the observance of our summer holiday with a cook-out by the lake, and there will be an abundance of fire whiskey and other choice beverages." Dumbledore said to the eagerly waiting professors. "Severus, I suggest you round up some hangover potion,"

Everyone laughed and Severus nodded his head in agreement and said "I'm way ahead of you Headmaster; if this year is a repeat of last year's drinking contest then we will most certainly need it."

"Okay, everyone, the meeting is dismissed, looking forward to seeing all of you lakeside at six-thirty this evening," said Dumbledore.

A few hours later:

Hermione Granger, the youngest and newest professor on staff looked around at her co-workers as the egged her on.

"Come on, Hermione, fire whiskey isn't going to kill you," Minerva McGonagall told her former student, "we've all been drinking it for years and we're still living."

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT" chanted the rest of the professors.

Hermione giggle nervously, made a face and took her shot. She blinked a couple of times exhaled and said "I wanna do that again." Severus poured Hermione another shot and down it went while the staff cheered.

About twenty minuets and two shots later Hermione wandered over to the table where Severus and Dumbledore were going drink for drink. "That's it Severus, I'm out" Dumbledore said admitting defeat. "I'm not as young as I used be", he chuckled "And I can't stay awake as long as you young ones can either, so I'm off to bed."

"Okay sir, good round. Do you have your potion?" Severus asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, thank you, I'm taking as soon as I get to my chambers. Good night Severus, good night Hermione. Oh, and Severus, please make sure our first time drunk Miss Granger makes it to bed." said Dumbledore.

"I will sir, good night", he answered.

"Good night Headmaster," Hermione said. After Dumbledore was turned to go Hermione, feeling good at this point turned to Professor Snape and said "Professor, I challenge you to a drinking contest."

Severus laughed and replied "I don't think you want to do that."

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm an old pro", he replied.

"All the more reason for a challenge", she retorted with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Okay, if you insist," said Severus as he filled their shot glasses. "Let the games began!"

Too many drinks later Hermione could barely stand and was stuttering when she talked. "I-I-I shweepy", she slurred as slumped against Severus' chest.

"Well c'mon Hermione let's get you to bed" Severus said standing up and supporting Hermione against him.

The pair headed up to the castle in the moonlight. When they reached Hermione's chambers Severus asked her "Hermione, where's the light switch?"

"Overshare"was her reply.

"Of course" he said. Severus fumbled in his robes for his wand; once he found it he said "lumos". The light from the wand lit up the room and Severus put Hermione down on the couch so that he could find the bedroom. After he found it he went to get Hermione who had fallen asleep. He picked her and she snuggled up against him. When he placed her in the bed she opened her eyes.

"Severus, shtay the night" said Hermione huskily.

Severus' eyes grew wide and said "No, Hermione, you're drunk."

"So are you."

"No, really I'm not. Plus I am not going to take advantage of you."

"It-it's not taking ad-van-t-t-tage if it'swanted."

"The answer is no Hermione."

"Fine go."

"I will after you take this potion."

Hermione swallowed the potion, glared at Severus snuggled into her covers and was out. Severus left her chamber thinking about what had happened. Then shook his head and tried not to worry about it.

_You were the only face I'd ever known. I was the light from the lamp on the floor, and only as bright as you wanted me to be._

Over the summer months Hermione and Severus became close friends, then one night while playing cards she leaned over and kissed Severus, and that took their relationship to the next level. They fought, and they fought a lot. Severus' cold sarcasm hurt Hermione's feelings at times, and he would never apologize to her. In October of the new school year they had a huge fight and broke up for three weeks.

_But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick, and I do regret more than I admit. You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink. Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist._

Hermione was very upset during their three week separation. It seemed like everywhere she went he was right there in the room with. The whole damn castle reminded her of him because it was the place that they had first met and fallen in love. Some of it she did to herself, especially when she went to the lake where they the cookout had been help. It was serene there and she could think.

_It was the only place I'd never know. Turned off the light on my way out the door. I will be watching wherever you go, through the eyes of a fly on the wall. You have been followed back to the same place I sat with drink for drink. Take the pain out of love and the love won't exist._

After the couple had gotten back together, tension was present. Their carefree spirit was gone. Hermione kept waiting for Severus to hurt her feeling again with his biting remarks. He could be such an asshole to her, and never seem to regret it. Everything that they had before was gone and Severus had to work to get it back.

_Everything we had, everything we had, everything we had, everything we had is no longer there._

Just as things were getting better for the couple, things took a turn for the worse. They had taken Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade and will Hermione was doing some shopping, Severus headed over the Hogs Head and the two had agreed to meet there when Hermione finished up. As she walked into the door she saw Severus flirting with Celeste, a sever, and it was also no secret that she had been on her back more than the American Gladiators. Hermione audibly choked in tears and have heard a noise in the doorway Severus turned and saw Hermione running away.

_You saw for yourself, the way it played out. For you I am blinded. For you, I am blinded, for you._

"Hermione!" Severus yelled as he chased after her. "Please stop, please"

Hermione, enraged, stopped and quickly turned around and yelled "why should I stop, and listen to your excuses Severus?" "You've hurt me so many times, and this is the last straw. I can't stand to be treated like this. I loved you, and if this is what you do to those you love, then I'm gone."

Severus stood there staring at her. "I didn't mean anything by it, there's something about her personality that just makes people er- flirt with her. I'm really sorry Hermione"

Hermione laughed sarcastically. "Right, you know her personality just makes me want to flirt with her too. Hell makes me wanna snog with her too. Bullshit, Severus, bullshit. Just stay away from me."

Hermione turned and walked quickly back to Hogwarts. Severus followed her at safe distance. He watched as she went and sat by the lake, and he wondered how he was going to fix this.

_But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick, and I do regret more than I admit. You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink. Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist._

Severus was never able to fix things up with Hermione. Dumbledore told Severus that he should have known better than to be his cold sarcastic self with Hermione. He said that unless he learned better people skills then he wouldn't ever get the woman he loved back. So, Severus took his advice and began reading books on interpersonal skills then starting trying to be less dry with his co-workers. Maybe within the next couple of months he could work on winning his Hermione back.

_Everything we had, everything we had, everything we had, everything we had is no longer there._


End file.
